Best Intentions
by Deliciously Delirious
Summary: Hiroki comes home sick, and Nowaki decides to take care of him. Yaoi! Fluff! Barfing!


Best Intentions

Hiroki felt like _shit._ His head was foggy, he felt like he was going to vomit any second, and his fever was painfully high. Was he going to tell his lover Nowaki, who was a doctor? Hell no. He knew what would happen. He would rather suffer through his retarded classes than stay home.

_First he won't stop asking me if I feel alright, and when I say no, he'll kiss my forehead, tell me not to lie, carry me to bed and-_ The associate professor's train of thought dropped off as he turned a corner and smashed into the back of Miyagi. "Kamijou!" The annoying professor cried gleefully as he staggered forwards, his head turned. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"

"Fine," he growled in his usual morning tone. Hiroki lived through him every day, therefore, today would be no different…he hoped.

"Care to walk with me to work?" his voice was _beyond_ chipper; it just wasn't _natural. _

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," he was on to him wasn't he?

As the unlikely pair entered the university, Hiroki felt a shudder rack his body as he slipped off his coat.

_Shiiiit…it's getting worse... _He moaned in his head.

"Kamijou, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick," Miyagi stated as he went for Hiroki's face with his hand. He ducked and hurried off to his classroom, his face twisted with frustration. The day was going to be far from easy, but he was glad he beat Nowaki out of the house. The calls to his phone would be nonstop if he had the slightest _inkling_ of Hiroki's condition.

"Uuuugh…" Hiroki moaned as he gripped his stomach even tighter. "I have to keep going. Just one more class…" The pep talk he was giving himself was epically failing. He'd spent his noon break curled up on the small couch, trying not to sound like he was dying. He had vomited a few times already.

"Maybe if I close my eyes for a just a second," he murmured as he let his doe-eyes drift. He was out like a light, and he slept through his last class. Only because Miyagi felt like making his subordinate owe him by covering the class, rather than wake him. However, Miyagi was going to make a special phone call first, and Hiroki jerked awake before the day was over.

"Uuurgh…did I fall asleep…?" He muttered as laid his head back down, allowing his vision to clear. "Holy shit, I did! What time is it? How long was I asleep?" he cried as he sat up, the end bell scaring him stiff.

"Only about…gosh, I don't know, an entire class period?" Miyagi said coolly from his desk. "Don't worry, I got someone it for you."

"You should've woken me up, you dumbass! I need to teach my own students!" He shouted hoarsely.

"Not while you're that sick. You shouldn't even _be _here, Kamijou," Miyagi sternly cut him off, "Now get your retarded ass home, and if I see you here tomorrow, I'll drag you back by your hair."

"…" Hiroki hadn't been threatened like that in a while. He hated it when he was told what to do, but he suddenly felt sick again, and went against arguing at the moment.

"Fine. I'll see you when Nowaki allows me to come back, which might not be for a while."

"I know. You're really burning up, so he'll probably tie you to the bed until you're better," Miyagi made a fraction of a smile at the though. However, Hiroki had already walked out the door, fighting the powerful sensations of regurgitation and embarrassment.

_Nowaki's gonna give me his personal brand of Hell: 'You-should-know-better' galore. Worse, he'll say in the most indirect way possible. _The brown-haired uke gagged as he passed a strong-scented Italian restaurant. _Gonna hurl! _Was his only thought as he hurried his pace. Before he knew it, he was at his door; half dreading what was to come.

"Nowaki, I'm home," he called out weakly. His voice was almost gone from the bile scratching his throat to nothing.

"Hey, Hiro-san. Do you feel alright?" Nowaki asked as he stepped out of the kitchen and noted his lover's flushed and slightly green visage.

"Umm…no. I feel like shit, to be honest," he sighed shakily. He was taken by surprise when Nowaki hugged him and kissed his forehead, smiling.

"I figured that much," He purred soothingly into Hiroki's ear.

"What do you mean by 'I figured that much'? I just got home, and we didn't see each other in the morning."

"I know you well enough. That and Miyagi-san called earlier. He said you fell asleep in the office and had a high fever."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he seethed as Nowaki grinned.

"Come on, into the bath. You'll feel much better after a soak and some rest," he said as he removed the shivering Hiroki's coat. "Wow, you are sick. Be right back," when Nowaki 

reappeared from the bathroom, a child's ear thermometer was in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiroki groaned as he backed away to the door.

"Now Hiro-san, don't be this way," Nowaki cooed as Hiroki inched forward. When his face fell into his lover's grip, it flushed even more red than before. The device clicked in his ear and it was removed.

"102.7 degrees. That's quite high for you, Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he threw the cap away. Hiroki was looking daggers at his dark-haired lover, only because he had used a _child's_ thermometer.

"Better get into the bath," Hiroki sighed as he stepped forward.

"Not so fast," Nowaki said as he grabbed his arm gently, "I think I'll carry you, Hiro-san." Rather than argue, the uke gave into his seme's comforting arms. As the large bathtub filled, Hiroki allowed Nowaki to unbutton his shirt.

"Hiro-san, you're burning up," he purred as he unfastened Hiroki's pants.

"Sh-shut up. You get any closer and you'll get sick yourself, moron."

"Then we can be sick together, Hiro-san," his powers of seduction were too much to handle. Hiroki moaned as he and Nowaki slid to the floor, a hand coming dangerously close to his member. He touched it for a fraction of a second.

"S-stop! I'm gonna be sick!" the uke barely made it to the toilet from the floor before he vomited. Nowaki held his hair back and gave his apologies.

"S'okay. Wasn't your fault, I was going to be sick anyway," he spat and wiped his mouth.

"The tub's full. Hop in, Hiro-san, and I'll add something to soothe your stomach," Nowaki said as Hiroki slipped off his briefs and stepped in. Nowaki rolled up his sleeves and rubbed Hiroki's back.

"Sorry you got sick," he said as he massaged scentless soap into an especially tense spot.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault; it's mine. I chose to go to work today and made it worse," Hiroki felt exhausted as Nowaki poured an absorbable calming medicine into the water.

"If I fall asleep, will you keep me from drowning?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Of course I will, but your skin will wrinkle."

"No big deal…" he yawned as laid back into the water, the medicine was already starting to take affect. As Hiroki dozed, Nowaki washed his placid face.

_Funny. He scares the crap out of the students' at the university, and then falls asleep. _Nowaki smiled as his lover stirred in his watery slumber. _Hiro-san…you're so cute when you're asleep. Where's my camera, this is priceless! _When the water started to cool, Nowaki roused his lover.

"Nowaki…why the Hell am I naked?" Hiroki yelled as he was lifted out of the tub onto the towel-covered floor.

"Try to remember," he smiled as Hiroki's eyes widened in shock.

"I-you let me fall asleep in the _bathtub?"_ Nowaki nodded his head as he dried his lover.

"Stop! I can dry myself off, Nowaki. NOWAKI!" He screamed in surprise as the towel rubbed his member playfully. Hiroki grabbed the towel and stood up.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed as he stood over him, "let me get you something clean to wear."

"O-Okay…" when Nowaki returned, he had a set of flannel pajamas in his arms, a pair that was rarely ever worn because Hiroki preferred to sleep half naked. He humbly accepted the sleepwear and began to change. He froze when he heard Nowaki chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hiroki asked hoarsely. The more he spoke, the worse it got.

"Oh, just that you're cute when you sleep. Especially when it's in the bathtub," Hiroki's face was completely red. When he was fully dressed, Nowaki scared him by picking him up in his arms.

"H-hey! I can walk, damnit! Put me down, for God's sake!" Hiroki cried as he was rushed into the bedroom, Nowaki keeping him in his iron grip. As he was placed in bed, Hiroki instantly buried himself under the blanket; however, the thick fabric did not completely muffle the noise that came from his abdomen. Nowaki smiled again.

"Hungry, Hiro-san?" he asked.

"Yes," was the embarrassed answer.

"I'll get you something you can keep down…is something bothering you?"

"Mmmff…" Hiroki had his face buried in a pillow, so Nowaki took that as a "yes, but I'm not telling you".

_He is so shy whenever he's home. Did something happen at work today? _He wondered as he placed a broth-filled pot on the stove. _Ah, well. He'll tell me when he feels like it. _ Suddenly, Nowaki realized what was bothering Hiroki. Walking back to the room, the answer rolled out of his mouth.

"I know what is upsetting you, Hiro-san."

"Huh? You do?" Hiroki was rather confused.

"The reason why you don't tell me about it when you feel bad is because I baby you, isn't it?"

"Uh…what makes you think that?" he was in denial.

"Me using the ear thermometer, the bath, the fact that I've been carrying you around since you walked through the door. It's written all over your face, Hiro-san."

"Okay, you're right. It's not that I don't like to be taken care of, it's that you just go a little overboard sometimes," Hiroki tried his best not to hurt Nowaki's feelings, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Well, to be honest, it seems to be subconscious, so you're going to be babied until your head explodes from frustration," Nowaki grinned and sat on the bed.

"This is revenge for me going to work and not telling you I'm sick, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"YOU SICK-!" Hiroki's voice completely cracked. Nowaki's smile was slapped off, literally, with a pillow. However, it was back a second later as Hiroki shook him violently.

"You fuckin' brat!" Hiroki shouted at his lover. Suddenly, Nowaki broke Hiroki's grip and hugged him.

"Hiro-san, calm down. It is my basic instinct while you're sick. Try not to scream like that; your voice might be permanently damaged unless you lower it."

"Okay," his stomach growled again. Nowaki kissed Hiroki's forehead again and ruffled his hair.

"I'll feed you, don't worry," Hiroki pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. As he did it, Nowaki placed the pillow behind him, signaling for him to lie down once more.

"Thanks, Nowaki," he muttered. Minutes after he lay down, Hiroki suddenly felt sick again and sprinted to the bathroom. He retched and only bile came, nauseating him further.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried, "try to sit up, okay?"

"God, this _sucks!"_ he moaned, coughing hard. Nowaki wiped his mouth with a wet facecloth.

"I really hate to say this, but you need to see a doctor."

"Two things: _you're_ a freaking doctor and I've been home for an hour. Give it some time…what kinds of medication do we have?" Hiroki was covered in sweat and was panting.

"Hiro-san, we don't have anything that can help you in the house right now. I have to leave to get the required drugs, so will you be okay with me stepping out?"

"Yeah," he coughed again.

"Before I go, you're eating. I know you hate being hungry," as the blue-eyed seme carried his lover to the kitchen, he noticed that the green tinge from earlier had begun to fade. Hiroki was placed in a chair and was served his meal, which he scarfed down quickly. As soon as he was finished, Nowaki kissed him on the cheek and left for the medicine.

_I'd better go to bed. Nowaki can wake me up when he gets back. _Hiroki thought as he crawled between the sheets, feeling colder than ever.

**Meanwhile:**

_Lets see…which is what I need? _Nowaki wondered as he browsed the aisle in the small pharmacy. _Something for vomiting and fevers…ah, here it is. Only in liquid, huh? No big deal, Hiro-san will take it._

"Hiro-san, I'm back," Nowaki said to no one as he stepped inside the apartment. He walked through the main room, straight to the bedroom. Seeing Hiroki curled up like a puppy under the comforter made him sigh happily.

_He could sleep right through the apocalypse. _Nowaki placed the bag he carried on the floor, and sat on the bed next to his smaller uke.

"Hiro-san…wake up…" he murmured as he leaned over and gently rubbed his small lover's head.

"Nnnhh…Nowaki? What time is it?" he moaned as he rolled over.

"C'mon, Hiro-san, I have your medicine," the seme cooed and lifted the sleepy uke into a sitting position. As a kiss was planted on a cheek, Hiroki snapped awake.

"For the last time, _don't do that, stupid!_ Do you want to get sick? Geez, I thought you were a doctor…" Nowaki chuckled as he picked up the bag from the floor.

"I'll measure out your dosage in the kitchen. Try to stay awake."

"Wait, it's a _liquid? _This'll be interesting," Hiroki stated as he watched Nowaki leave. The moment the syrup-filled shot glass was tipped into his mouth, Hiroki gagged, spitting it onto his hands and clothes.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed. "At least it didn't get on the sheets, I just washed them."

"Sorry. That tends to happen when I take liquid stuff…" Hiroki was extremely embarrassed with himself.

"Clean yourself up while I rethink this. I think I have some oral syringes somewhere, though it could end twice as badly," Nowaki said as he helped his lover out of bed.

_Oral syringes? Does he take _everything _home with him? _Hiroki wondered as he slipped off the sticky shirt in the laundry closet.

"Hiro-san, it's ready. Don't bother putting on a clean shirt in case it happens again," Nowaki called from the kitchen. He stood there waiting, with a small, full plastic syringe in his hand.

'Oh, dear God'was the only thought in Hiroki's head when he saw the expectant position Nowaki was standing in. He slowly inched forward; blushing hard as his face fell into the seme's hand, like it did earlier.

"Open up, Hiro-san," Nowaki ordered. He obeyed. As the plastic tube entered Hiroki's mouth, he stiffened. It went further back, closer to his throat.

"Here we go…" Nowaki muttered as he pushed the plunger. Sticky, bitter fluid squirted into the beginning of Hiroki's throat, and his gag reflex went on overdrive.

"Chhgh…" Hiroki was forced to swallow with the tube still practically in his esophagus. That was when he stepped backwards and forced it out of Nowaki's hand and his mouth, bringing the medicine up, along with his short-lived dinner, on the floor.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki dropped onto the floor with his resistant lover, "are you okay?"

"Just perfect," he growled. "It's alright; I'm just pathetic…and it's all over then floor! Gross!" he moaned.

"Calm down, Hiro-san," Nowaki comforted, "it can be cleaned up. I had a feeling that would happen."

"You_ did_?" Hiroki hissed. He stood up and rinsed his mouth vigorously in the sink.

"We could try it one last time…" Nowaki offered, trailing off.

"I think we can skip trying that again, moron. You had the tip of it _in _my throat. Besides, nothing's going to make it any easier; I _can't _swallow it," there was a pause.

"Go to bed, Hiro-san. You need the sleep."

"At least let me clean this up, I made the mess," Hiroki grimaced as he saw Nowaki wiping his vomit up with paper towels.

"That's disgusting, Nowaki!"

"I'll scrub it in a moment. Go to bed, and I will join you when I'm done."

"Hhhh…fine," he sighed, utterly defeated. After Hiroki burrowed into the bed, trying to get warm, he felt Nowaki rub the top of his head. Almost subconsciously, he leaned into it, savoring the sensation of a warm hand threading through his hair. Hiroki sighed in pleasure as Nowaki held him closely, craving his supporting touch.

"Hiro-san, I want you to know that I'm not mad about a single thing. When you're ill or just out-of-the-ordinary, I want to protect you and comfort you even more than ever," Hiroki felt his eyes tear up as Nowaki explained himself.

"Thanks. Hey, Nowaki…would you stay in bed with me tonight? At least next to the bed until I fall asleep?" he muttered.

"Of course, Hiro-san, of course," Nowaki answered as he remembered the most previous time Hiroki was seriously ill.

_He asked me to hold his hand when he had that cold. I just fall in love with Hiro-san more every day. I didn't expect his weakness to be liquid stomach medicine, though._ Hiroki's even breathing made Nowaki smile as he slipped out of bed onto the floor, deciding it best if he gave the uke some space. He shifted in his sleep as more of the mattress became available in the heavily blanketed bed, murmuring something about Miyagi and payback. Nowaki smiled, delighted to see his incapacitated lover able to sleep so easily, despite the discomfort. Nowaki laid a cool washcloth over Hiroki's forehead.

"Rest easy, Hiro-san. I'll always be here to care for you, no matter what," Nowaki whispered as he stroked Hiroki's cheek, starting to drift off into sleep. Unlike Hiroki, his slumber was on the floor, dreamless, and light. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_What do you think? It's my first fic, so go easy on me, but I __**do **__want reviews. Might add one or two more chapters~this was supposed to be a simple one-shot, but I got carried away. Whoops! Remember, I'm working up the fan fiction ladder! _

_Thanks 4 Reading!_

_ ~Fishy-Neko-Fangirl XP_


End file.
